Zombie Nights
by MilkWoodRock n Roll
Summary: Casey, T-Boy, Becca, Bubba Ray Dudley, Shawn Michaels, Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Kane, RVD, Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle and The Rock all go camping, and them run into some creatures of the night


Title: Zombie Nights  
  
Author: Becca  
  
Character: The Usual Suspects  
  
Disclaimer: Vince owns all but Me, who owns me, Casey who owns Casey, Luke who owns Luke, despite Casey saying that she owns him, and T-Boy who owns T-Boy. Casey also owns Stephen and I own Trista.  
*The Usual Suspects are sitting around a campfire. Rock has his guitar and is singing as is Shawn and Jericho, RVD is taking a piggy back ride on Kane's back, Stephanie & Becca is playing with Trista and Shane is playing with Stephen. Casey is tending to Kurt who is crying, and T-Boy and Bubba are making out*  
  
Kurt: Make them stop, please, I can't take it any more  
  
*Kurt crys somemore*  
  
Casey: Guys I think we have had enough singing for now, look what you are doing to Kurt  
  
Rock: The Rock says that Kurt is just an Olympic CryBaby  
  
Jericho: Besides I'm The High Light of the Night, The Best singer in the world, he should be glad that I sing for someone as lowly as him  
  
*Becca stops and throws one of Trista's toys at Jericho*  
  
Becca: I said you had to leave your ego at home  
  
Jericho: But  
  
Becca: I don't care. Shawn stops singing, and come play with your daughter  
  
*Both Jericho and Shawn have stopped singing, Shawn goes and sits with Stephanie, Becca & Trista, Jericho just sulks muttering about how great he is. The Rock goes on singing, so T-Boy gets up, sprinkles some magic table dust, and puts Rock through a table*  
  
T-Boy: That's better  
  
*T-Boy goes back to making out with Bubba, and Kurt finally stop crying*  
  
RVD: Dude this is fun  
  
All: ......  
  
RVD: Dude it's true  
  
Shane: whose bright idea was this again  
  
*Everyone points to Shawn*  
  
Shawn: Hey, it sounded like a good idea at the time.  
  
Becca: ARGH!!!  
  
*Becca points towards the group of Zombie that kinda look like them*  
  
Kurt: You moron, you lead us into Zombie Land  
  
Stephanie: I knew it was a bad idea to let RVD chose were we camped  
  
Becca: We are gonna die  
  
Shawn: We aren't gonna die  
  
ZCasey: Must Have Brains  
  
ZBecca: Mmmmm Brains  
  
ZRVD: Dude Brains  
  
Becca: Better stay away from Shane O then  
  
*Shane O throws a stick at Becca*  
  
Shane: Shut up Sis  
  
Stephanie: Becca's right, Shane  
  
Shane: I hate you two  
  
Shawn: I don't think this is the time for a McMahon family feud  
  
RVD: Cool dude, I'm a zombie  
  
*The Zombies move towards the group around the campfire*  
  
Jericho: Now would be a good time to run  
  
Rock: The Rock agrees with that Jabornie for once  
  
*Every one starts to run, but Becca stops*  
  
Becca: Wait THE KIDS!  
  
Casey: Shit  
  
*Kurt comes running towards them with Trista (v2) and Stephen*  
  
Kurt: It's ok I got them  
  
*Shawn quick takes Trista off Kurt*  
  
Shawn: Is Dad's girl ok?  
  
T-Boy: Now's no fucking time to gush over your kids, lets move people  
  
*T-Boy pulls a shotgun out of no where and starts shooting zombie and running backwards. Except she trips over a tree branch and falls. Bubba catches her*  
  
T-Boy: Thanks Teddy Bear  
  
*Out of no where a burning table appears, T-Boy and Bubba look at each other.*  
  
Becca: Now's not the time  
  
*Becca grabs T-Boy and pulls her away from table, except Bubba turns around a table Becca. Shawn looks at the tabled Becca*  
  
Shawn: Couldn't you have waited till later to do that?  
  
*Kane steps forward, and slings Becca over his shoulder, as they take off running again*  
  
ZT-Boy: Mmmm Tabled Brains  
  
*ZRock starts singing as he chases after The Rock*  
  
The Rock: THE PEOPLE'S EARS, Stop it you are hurting the people's ears, The Rock sounds nothing like that  
  
Casey: That's right, you should way better than that Rock  
  
*Everyone one waits from Becca's smart ass comment about that, but she's still out from the table*  
  
Jericho: I sing better than Rock  
  
*Becca wakes up*  
  
Becca: Yeah right Jericho  
  
*Jericho throws a stone at Becca knocking her out again*  
  
Shawn: I so should give you some Sweet Chin Music for that, bet then I would have to carry your heavy ass, I don't want Becca pissed at me from making you Zombie feed  
  
Shane: Jericho doesn't have enough brains to be Zombie food  
  
Kurt: It's True, It's Damn True  
  
*At some point or another Casey got separated from the running group. She runs and falls over and is on the verge of being attacked by Zombie Triple H*  
  
Casey: Oh Crap, I don't wanna be eaten by Triple H  
  
*The sound of a shot gun rings out, and ZTriple H's head flys off his body, and he loses all life. Casey looks up and sees Stephanie with a shotgun*  
  
Stephanie: Aren't you glad Daddy insisted I learn how to defend myself?  
  
*Stephanie kicks ZTriple H's body*  
  
Stephanie: You know I've always wanted to do that  
  
Casey: You and the rest of the world. We better get out of here.  
  
*Casey and Stephanie runs off, and join back up with the group. Shane looks at Stephanie*  
  
Shane: Where did you get that shotgun from?  
  
Stephanie: I don't know, I just had it.  
  
Rock: The Rock says use it on Zombie Undertakers Candy ass  
  
*The Rock points to Undertaker who stands in their way. The sound of both Stephanie and T-Boy loading their shotguns again is heard*  
  
Undertaker: Wow, slow down their boy, I'm no Zombie  
  
RVD: Dude it's the real Taker not some Zombie  
  
Undertaker: Boy are you ever not stoned?  
  
Casey: You don't wanna be around him when he's sober  
  
*Out of no where runs Goldberg who spears ZGoldberg, in the process of doing so ZGoldberg breaks clean in half and bites Goldberg on the ass. Goldberg starts to turn into a zombie himself*  
  
Undertaker: You gotta shot him, save him the pain  
  
Kane: Yeah shot him  
  
Rock: The Rock says that he doesn't want to Goldberg to be shot  
  
Undertaker: Boy would you rather see him die slowly  
  
Rock: The Rock says Ok shot him  
  
*Rock buries his head in Casey's shoulder as Stephanie shots Goldberg*  
  
Casey: It's ok Baby you still got me and Kurt, and Shane  
  
Rock: The Rock says Goldberg was good in bed  
  
*Becca wakes up and gets Kane to put her down.*  
  
Becca: Becca says that we should use the van Goldberg and Undertaker came in to get the hell out of here  
  
*Everyone quickly agreed and piled into the van. A while later they pulled up in front of one of their many muse house. The entered the house and Luke approached them*  
  
Luke: Hey guys, how was the camping trip  
  
Casey: You don't wanna know  
  
Rock: The Rock wants Pie  
  
Kurt: I want Milk  
  
Shane: Stephen needs to be changed  
  
Casey: I'm sure I can fix all of those  
  
*Casey, Shane, Rock and Kurt who is carrying Stephen all leave*  
  
RVD: Dude I need a joint  
  
Kane: Well lets go then  
  
*RVD and Kane leave*  
  
Stephanie: I have a date with Brock  
  
Becca: Go girl go  
  
*Becca and Stephanie hug and Stephanie leave*  
  
T-Boy: Table  
  
Bubba: Table  
  
*T-Boy and Bubba run up stairs. Shawn looks at Becca*  
  
Shawn: You up for a round or two  
  
Becca: When it comes to you Sexy I'm always up for a round or two. But first we have to put Trista to bed  
  
*Shawn and Becca head off up stairs with Trista*  
  
Jericho: What about me?  
  
Shawn: You are quite welcome to join us  
  
Becca: It's True It's Damn True  
  
Kurt: SI  
  
Casey: KURT!  
  
*Jericho runs up to join Shawn and Becca. Luke just looks around*  
  
Luke: Isn't anyone going to tell me what happened? 


End file.
